A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of video monitoring systems, more specifically, a video monitoring system that mounts onto a crane block and of which includes electrical generating means.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with cameras and cranes. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a camera system that mounts atop a crane block and of which enables a crane operator to visualize surroundings at the height of the crane block and of which includes electrical generating means integrated into the camera system.
The Shaw patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,930) discloses a safety system for a crane that includes a camera device. However, the safety system does not involve a camera system that wirelessly transmits video signals, and of which includes electrical generating means therein.
The Catanzaro Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0235404) discloses a crane camera system that employs a hook camera transmitter to send wireless signals vertically upward to a trolley receiver. However, the crane camera system does not include electrical-generating means thereon.
The Shaw et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,372) discloses a crane warning system that includes a camera located at the hook member of the crane. Again, the safety system does not involve a camera system that wirelessly transmits video signals, and of which includes electrical generating means therein.
The Shaw, Jr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,139) discloses a crane warning system that includes a camera integrated into the ball of the crane. However, the crane warning system does not involve a camera system that wirelessly transmits video signals, and of which includes electrical generating means therein.
The Brown patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,085) discloses a crane safety system providing a view of the operation of the crane to the crane operator in which the safety system includes a camera and monitor. However, the crane safety system does not incorporate electrical generating means for supplying electricity to a remote video camera system that wirelessly transmits the video signal generated by the video camera.
The Kazama et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,935) discloses a control system for a cable crane. However, the cable crane system does not teach a video camera system incorporating an electrical generating means for supplying electricity to a remote video camera system that wirelessly transmits the video signal generated by the video camera.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a camera system that mounts atop a crane block and of which enables a crane operator to visualize surroundings at the height of the crane block and of which includes electrical generating means integrated into the camera system. In this regard, the crane block camera system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.